


Warmth

by themelonlord



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themelonlord/pseuds/themelonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo always considered himself a good, sensible hobbit. That is, until Thorin and his company showed up in Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I had some fluffy-ness pent up in my mind, so I felt the need to write it down. Hope you all can enjoy it!

Bilbo Baggins always considered himself a good, sensible, hobbit. He enjoyed reading, cooking, and eating just like all the other Hobbits. He didn’t contemplate adventures, at least not too much after he became an adult, and he certainly didn’t have loud dwarves as guests in his home. Especially uninvited dwarves in his home. It just wasn’t the kind of hobbit that Bilbo Baggins, of Bag End, was.

“Yet I’m still here,” he sighed to himself, head shaking mournfully as he watched the camp fire burn slow and hot, taking its troubles with its red flames into the cold air that surrounded everything around the company. It wasn’t as though Bilbo didn’t want to be here he was, he most certainly did, but he missed the comforts of home. He missed the knowledge of exactly what was going to happen the next day, he missed his comfortable bed, and most of all, he missed his books. But that was why he was helping the dwarves after all; they didn’t have any of what he thought of for decades. Who was he to complain when his thirteen companions didn’t have a home to go back to?

His eyes glanced over his companions as he sighed, shifting in his spot on the floor in a poor attempt to make himself comfortable. Kili and Fili were the entertainment of the group, always having something to laugh about or a joke to tell. Bombur always had something to eat with him, making sure that no one went hungry, especially himself. Bofur was the one who cared about everyone in the party, Bifur was silent and Bilbo worries for the man’s sanity, Balin was the one that Bilbo could talk to about essentially anything, Dwalin fought well and Bilbo was slightly afraid of the dwarf, and then Thorin, who quite honestly terrifies Bilbo yet thrills him in a way that nothing else has.

The hobbits blue eyes traced Thorin’s face before quickly looking away. He wasn’t about to get caught appreciating their leaders face, not by Thorin or anyone else for that matter. He was still trying to understand what was happening to him, and there was no reason to get the rest of the dwarves to tease him about having feelings for the dwarf king. It just wasn’t something he wanted, not when they had a dragon to kill and a mountain to reclaim.

“Bugger this,” he muttered as he shifted once more, knowing that Gandalf will return as early as possible and make them start their journey once more as soon as he appears, which simply means that whatever sleep Bilbo plans on getting should be happening now instead of allowing his brain to think about absolutely everything that isn’t sleep.

“Are you alright, halfling?” A deep voice rumbled through Bilbos thoughts, drawing his attention back to the dwarf king.

A blush spread through the hobbits cheeks as he shifted once more before replying, ”Y-Yes, I’m alright. Just trying to get comfortable, that’s all.” He assured before shifting yet again, “Sorry to disturb you.” He added as an afterthought. He knew that Thorin had essentially accepted him as a useful member of the company when he saved the kings life, but that didn’t remove Bilbo’s need to prove himself. He didn’t want to be a nuisance to anyone, especially not Thorin.

“You are not disturbing anyone, halfling. I am keeping watch.” Deep blue eyes stared at Bilbo as the hobbit listened to the dwarf speak. There was something fascinating about the way that Thorin managed to keep his face completely emotionless, yet his eyes spoke of things he did not understand. It made Bilbo that much more intrigued as to the mystery that was Thorin. He knew that he shouldn’t feel intrigued or fascinated by the dwarf king, yet there was simply no way that the hobbit could stop himself. It was as if Thorin was the finest pipe weed in Middle Earth, and Bilbo couldn’t keep himself from desiring only a small whiff. 

Realizing that he should probably be saying something to the dwarf, he said the first thing that came to mind, “The sky sure is beautiful tonight.” It was, though it definitely isn’t the best one they’ve seen. When looking back at Thorin, it was as if he knew that Bilbo had said whatever came to mind as there was amusement twinkling in the dwarf’s eyes.

“It is a sight.” The dwarf replied quietly, his eyes not leaving the fire. Bilbo, knowing that was he was planning on doing was risky, quietly stood up and walked over to Thorin, taking the spot to his left. He knew there was no sleep for him in a while, not in the area he was previously sleeping in with the symphony of dwarven snoring all around him, and the fire was warm so it might lull him to sleep.

At least that was what he was telling himself.

“It’s too cold and loud over there,” He muttered loud enough for Thorin to hear. The hobbit didn’t want to look at Thorin for fear of his reaction to the sudden proximity of the hobbit, so his gaze never left the fire. He watched as the flames danced an intricate dance that only fire knew, drawing Bilbo’s wonder. It was both beautiful and dangerous, and dangerous things seemed to be drawing the hobbit’s attention quite a bit lately.

“Of course,” Was all Bilbo received as an answer, making the hobbit take a glance at the dwarf before he made himself comfortable. There was a small smile on the king’s lips, making a warm feeling spread through the other man’s chest, and made the hobbit feel comfortable. 

Before he knew what was happening, the hobbit’s vision began to darken as his eyelids began to fall down. He wanted to both sleep and stay awake, yet his body seemed to have decided that sleep was much better. His head rolled to the side as he looked for some form of a headrest, which it found after a moment of searching. Finally becoming comfortable, as well as quite warm, the hobbit’s remaining conscious left to the world of dreams.

Sadly, Bilbo didn’t realize that the headrest was Thorin. The dwarf stared at the smaller creature for a moment before laughing quietly to himself and dropping a small kiss to the hobbit’s forehead.

“Sleep well, Bilbo Baggins. There is a long journey ahead.”


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep is one thing, waking up is a whole 'nother monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added another chapter, as requested, as well as a real kiss between our two companions. I hope that everyone is satisfied with what came out and I hope that you enjoy it as much as the first. Thank you all for reading the first piece and encouraging me to write this second, and ending piece.
> 
> Enjoy :)

There was not much of dreaming for Bilbo when he traveled. This he learned the hard way. The hobbit loved dreaming as it took him away from the stress that was life, as well as any troubles that he was currently facing. It didn’t take him long to realize why he wasn’t dreaming. He wasn’t comfortable; he didn’t feel safe enough where he was to allow himself to drift completely into the dream world. It wasn’t a choice that the halfling made; it was simply something his body had decided, which meant that he would always be tense and ready to wake up. This simply led to a not well rested hobbit that was most of the time hungry.

However, as Bilbo began to awake, he realized that for once, his muscles weren’t sore from being tense all night. He didn’t have that ever present pounding in his head that indicated little sleep. But most of all, he realized that he felt completely relaxed. A novel feeling as it was, at least in his current predicament, he decided to enjoy the peace that his body seemed to have acquired overnight. Without opening his eyes, he snuggled back into the ground and took a deep breath, a small smile tugging at his lips as he began to drift off once more.

Unfortunately, he then noticed that whatever it was that he was lying on, previously thought to be a log, was moving in a steady rhythm. Being that his mind was half muddled, he didn’t seem to process that fact as quickly as he should have. Slowly taking in the fact that it was warm, he assumed it was some sort of being. It was breathing and it was warm, it was a quite logical conclusion. Then, his brain whirled as it tried to formulate what kind of being would allow him to, essentially, lay himself all over it in order to attain a good night of rest. 

Taking in the fact that he was in the company of thirteen dwarves and one wizard, who was most certainly too large to be the being he was laying on, the hobbit came to the conclusion that it was a dwarf. Coming to an understanding that he was, in fact, lying on a dwarf who was most likely sleeping as well seemed to shock the hobbit out of the sleep muddled state that he found himself in. Bleary eyes strained to focus on the mass that was beside him. As the sunlight that was peaking over the mountains landed on the dwarf sleeping beside him, Bilbo realized who it was he was sleeping beside him.

Thorin Oakenshield.

Shock rippled through the young hobbits body as he tried to recall what events lead to their sleeping ‘together’. The realization sent a heavy blush to Bilbo’s cheeks as he searched his memory for the previous events. From what he could recall, he wasn’t able to sleep in his previous positions which lead him to squirm in search for a more comfortable position. Then he remembered how Thorin spoke to him, leading to the two companions to have a conversation. There was a brief memory of him sitting next to the dwarf and then nothing. This, of course, led him to realize that while they were talking, he must have fallen asleep on the dwarf.

“Oh bugger,” he muttered quietly to himself, shame coloring his tone. Leave it to him to fall asleep on their leader, who had only recently deemed the burglar a useful addition to their party. He could already see the displeasure of their situation on Thorin’s face when he realizes that Bilbo fell asleep on him.

“It seems as though I fell asleep,” A deep voice rumbled, drawing Bilbo out of his imaginative mind. His blue eyes focused on the waking dwarf, waiting to see this reaction to the hobbit.

“Sleep well, halfling?” The dwarf asked when his eyes landed on Bilbo. The breath that the hobbit was holding escaped his lips and his whole frame sagged into the log behind them as he realized that the dwarf wasn’t angry. He knew not why the king wasn’t angry, or at least didn’t appear to be angry, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Letting a small smile grace his lips, the young hobbit replied easily, “Yes, I did thank you. And yourself?” before sitting up and looking off into the distance. It wasn’t that he was scared of the dwarf and how he would reply, but he simply didn’t want to look at the dwarf and allow his mind to wander off to a tangent that wasn’t exactly appropriate.

The dwarf king simply rumbled a quick, “Yes” before staring at the rest of their company who was still sleeping. Bilbo didn’t blame them for remaining asleep as he judged that it was another hour before the sun fully emerged from behind the mountains, which mean that the company had about an hour more worth of sleep. 

Feeling rather awkward in their current predicament, Bilbo cleared his throat in an effort to draw the kings attention to him. He wanted to apologize for falling asleep on him, though he knew not how to go about saying so. He knew simply saying sorry would be rather awkward and he would then have to explain himself and why he was apologizing, and simply ignoring his need to apologize would gnaw a hole in his mind until he blurted it out in an inopportune moment. 

Sighing, the hobbit shook his head before speaking, “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you. I didn’t expect to be so tired. You have my deep, sincere apologies. I meant no offence by my actions.” He couldn’t bring his eyes to look at his companion though he knew that his voice conveyed how sorry he felt. Yes, he enjoyed his full night of sleep, but he didn’t want to be an annoyance, something that he was almost certain he was throughout the night.

“Think nothing of it, young hobbit. I was neither offended nor inconvenienced by your actions. We both received a good night’s rest, there is nothing to be sorry for,” Thorin replied calmly, his eyes never leaving the company before him. Bilbo’s eyes widened as he heard the dwarf’s reply and they immediately focused on the king.

“You are certain I did not bother you by falling asleep on your person?” The surprise was not hidden in his voice, not that the hobbit tried to hide it at all, as he spoke. A small twinge in his chest told Bilbo that he was happy to hear that Thorin was not bothered by his previous actions, though his mind found it hard to believe.

The young hobbit leaned toward the unsuspecting dwarf in an effort to examine his companion’s expression. He was curious as to what made the dwarf respond the way he did, and he also desired to examine the dwarf’s face from a closer angle.

Turning his face towards the hobbit, Thorin opened his mouth in order to reply to the recent question sent his way, before he realized that he had, indeed, a very close up view of the young hobbit’s face. Taken by surprise, the dwarf king froze and closed his mouth, taking in the close proximity of his companions face. Striking blue eyes took in every feature offered to him as the hobbit examined his own. 

“Yes, I am.” The dwarf blurted out suddenly, realizing that he had not replied to the hobbit’s question. Bilbo, who was also quite surprised by the proximity, was further surprised by his companions response. A large grin spread through the hobbits face as his mind thought of everything that happened as well as the face that Thorin was not, in fact, bothered by any of it.

However, the bright smile on the hobbit’s face stirred something deep and powerful in the dwarf’s chest. Before he thought of what exactly it was he was doing, Thorin grasped Bilbo’s face in his hands and placed his lips onto the smaller creature’s lips. Warmth exploded through the dwarf’s body as soon as his lips touched Bilbo’s, causing a small smile to appear on his lips. Nevertheless, the small hobbit’s surprise impeded him from responding in any way. It was as if his brain decided it was too troublesome to think while he had the lips of a very attractive, very desired, Thorin Oakenshield. Sadly, before his brain could think once more and respond to the dwarf’s advances, the contact was severed when Thorin pulled away.

Finally deciding it was time to react, Bilbo’s hand shot out to Thorin’s head and pulled the dwarf back into the kiss. The hobbit’s eyes closed tightly as his hands threaded through the dwarf’s long locks and his lips gently massaged Thorin’s. It was a novel experience for sure, as the hobbit didn’t have much experience on kissing, though he resolved to do it quite often if he would feel this relaxed and at home each time.

However, the sensation of the dwarf king’s lips was nothing compared to the warmth of his tongue prodding his own lips, asking for permission to the hobbit’s mouth. Knowing that he could not, would not, refuse the dwarf king anything, the young hobbit opened his lips. The previous pleasure and comfort was nothing compared to the heat that engulfed the hobbit when his tongue contacted with Thorin’s. It was a greedy, burning fire that surged through Bilbo allowing for a very loud moan to escape the hobbit’s lips and his nails to massage the dwarf’s scalp.

A rumbling growl escaped Thorin’s lips as he continued to devour the young hobbit, giving into the pleasure that he was both giving and receiving in earnest. He didn’t much care for the repercussions of his actions as he was enjoying himself now and he was sure that the hobbit was also enjoying himself. His thought process was completely severed, however, when Bilbo bit his bottom lip and proceeded to kiss it better.

Any resemblance of control seemed to snap as Thorin grabbed the hobbit and placed him on his lap, allowing for more contact as well as better access. Tongues battled for control as the two males kissed each other as if it was their last time. Thorin’s hands massaged the hobbit’s hips and back as Bilbo’s caressed the dwarf’s neck and chest. The passion seemed never ending though, with regret, both Thorin and Bilbo realized that at some point, they were going to need to breathe.

Slowly, as though it took monumental effort, the two broke apart, allowing for their foreheads to remain connected as they regained their breath and control.

“I see,” Bilbo breathed, “No problems sleeping together. Good.” His voice was still quite weak from their previous activities. There was amusement clearly present in his voice as he attempted to keep himself from laughing and having Thorin taking it in the wrong way.

However, his worries seemed pointless as Thorin burst out laughing, a real laugh that made Bilbo happy and proud because he caused the laugh. The deep, rich, and quite gravely, sound enveloped Bilbo, coercing him into joining the dwarf. The two seemed to laugh for quite a while before the two settled down once more. Bilbo shifted in his spot on Thorin’s lap, pressing his back into the dwarf’s chest and humming in contentment.

“We’ve another hour before you must awake. Sleep, Bilbo.” The rumbling voice was much better at getting him to sleep than anything he knew, which left no surprise as the young hobbit fell asleep once more.


End file.
